


Musings Over Avoidance Of A Filthy Sink

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets his priorities in check</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings Over Avoidance Of A Filthy Sink

Sometimes a home comfort was all it took to make anyone feel more like themselves. The past few weeks had carried a mixture of ups and downs and more physical exertion than he was willing to openly complain about but spending time around those that mattered seemed to take the edge off somehow. Now back to his own company, the flat seemed so vast and empty yet it was exactly what he wanted, time to think, relax and reflect.

  
Dropping his bag down by his feet, Bucky combed his fingers through his hair letting out a long breath. “ _Now first things first –_ “ His attention spread across the open planned room before him, there was a fair bit of cleaning up to be done, the washing up already hitting as a high priority. “ _urgh – shower_.”

  
The heated water felt nothing short of a relief, the suds washing away experiences he’d sooner forget and replaced them with fonder thoughts, such as how relieved he was to be part of a team that respected what talents he brought forth and appreciated him as an individual rather than the ultimate weapon. There was the occasional fallout, Tony observing his every move and the fixation over his arm, then Falcon? Hmmm, there was certainly something up with the way he horded over Steve. Jealously? Envy? Meh …

  
Towelling her hair as his wet feet padded across the kitchen, still choosing to ignore the pile of dishes stacked in the sink, with some actually looking as though they were making a desperate reach for pastures fresher. It wasn’t that he was messy by nature, it was simply down to needing the time to unwind. It was a hard lesson to put into practice but having a friend who showed persistence even when he messed up, really paid off.

  
He owed Steve a lot and though through the most recent battles they faced side by side it didn’t count as nearly enough. 

Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, Bucky knocked the door closed with his hip before shifting and slumping himself heavily onto the worn couch, finding himself briefly clouded by dust particles. “ _Okay, first thing in the morning … should I find myself able to crawl out of bed – I’ll straighten up. Maybe even find my normality._ ” His words were no louder than a whisper despite his only company was his own, still, the tone carried a hint of determination. He knew he had a lot to answer for but it was going to take baby steps to restore what was broken.


End file.
